Might As Well Be Dating
by TheDevilsDuchess
Summary: <html><head></head>OneShot: "You might as well be dating" his words rang in her ears.</html>


**Erin:** I have been desperately trying to read what little fanfiction is out there on them. God I obsess over couples! I just can't get them out of my head! So hear is another fanfiction! I just pray that the next episode is as good as this last one!

Disclaimer – I do not own Hellcats. What I would do if I did…

* * *

><p>Might As Well Be Dating<p>

They hadn't talked about the kiss. They hadn't even mentioned it and Marti was just fine with that. What exactly could be said, "Yes I want you but I can't since you're my Professor"? Yeah great idea. So they acted as if nothing happened and Marti left all her fantasizing in her bedroom.

They continued as they always have. Marti going to him every time she needed some advice and him always there for her. Things became routine for them. Every night for dinner they meet at The Rat where Julian would order dinner and Marti would pick off his plate. He had even started ordering extra fries just for her. They would talk about their days and any issues they were having. They soon even started to go into their past learning everything about each other.

Every day became routine cheer practice, class, more practice, dinner with Julian sometimes involving homework if she needed help, walking out together before going their separate ways, and then finishing any homework or studying that was needed when she got back to the dorm. They never had to set a time they just knew when to get there. They never made plans to eat together they just did. Julian even ordered her drink and had it waiting for when she arrive. Everything was just simple and pleasant with each other and though neither one would say it they both loved their dinners together.

...

"You might as well be dating," Dan spoke waking Marti from her thoughts.

"Huh?" Marti questioned confused.

"Julian, you might as well be dating him. I mean come on. Dinner together every night, you know all about him, his work, there are no secrets, you finish each other's thoughts, and neither of you are seeing anyone else. You two are practically dating just without the good stuff," Dan pointed out.

Marti shook her head. "Come on, really? We do not seem like a couple. Savannah?" She looked over to her girlfriend who was passing them on the way to her room.

"Sorry Marti, but you two do seem like a couple to me," she answered continuing on her away.

Dan smirked. "Told you so."

Marti threw one of the couch pillows at him.

...

Sitting across from Julian Dan's comment filled her mind. Where they pretty much a couple? Looking back now she could see how that might seem that way. After all the two of them where pretty close since Travis's Case. She did have feelings for him. Ever since they kissed she hasn't even looked at another guy and she's even turned down several guys who have asked her out.

"Marti? Marti?" Julian's voice snapped her out of her thought.

"What?" she asked realizing she hadn't been listening to a word he said.

"You haven't heard a thing I've said since you got here. You haven't even eaten a thing off my plate. What's on your mind?" Julian moved changing his posture to show she had his full attention.

Marti shook her head trying to brush it off. "It's nothing."

Julian wasn't taking no for an answer. "Obviously it's not nothing because if it was it wouldn't be affecting you like it is."

Marti put down the fry she had been messing with. "Really it's nothing just something Dan said."

Julian pushed for more, "And he said?"

Marti sighed trying to find the right words. "We might as well be dating."

Julian looked at her with shock and confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Apparently we do everything a couple does expect for having sex or anything pertaining to physical activity," Marti explained.

Julian was silent. He hadn't really thought about it. Marti had just become a part of his daily life. These dinners with her just happened. And though he didn't want them to stop, he never actually planned them or took initiative to keep them going. Looking at his other students he rarely ever complimented them or took a personal interest in them. He rarely for that matter even _talked_ with them except when he had too. With Marti he took a personal interest in her. He actually knew the names of all her friends. He could tell you exactly what was going on in her life, what classes she was taking; really anything about her you might want to know. He could barely tell you the names of his other students.

Staring at her he realized Dan was right. They practically where dating. When did that happen?

Julian leaned back in his chair running his hand through his hair he suddenly wasn't that hunger. He wasn't the type of Professor who slept with his students. That's why he never mentioned the kiss. It wasn't that he didn't like it, hell he kissed her back. It was just he didn't want to become _that_ professor. But he realized it was far too late for that. Maybe they weren't sleeping together but they were in a relationship.

They walked out together like they always did but instead of getting in his car and driving off he turned to Marti staring deep into her eyes. If they were a couple might as well do it right. Bring his hand up to her cheek he brushed a golden lock from her face running his finger across her skin. He could see that same spark, that same connecting that filled her eyes before they kissed. Leaning down he pressed his lips to hers. His move them pinning her against his car, his hands entangling themselves in her hair.

Marti's hands moved up his chest and around neck pressing herself to his body. All the passion exploded into a phenomenal kiss. It wasn't until they were forced apart due to the lack of air that they finally pulled away. Marti laid her head on his chest sighing. This time he had been the one to make the first move and she was not complaining.

"If we are going to do this," Julian spoke first, "we are going to do this right. I won't do some student-teacher fling. That's not me. I want this to be real."

Marti smiled into his shirt. He always knew just what to say. "Me rushing head first into relationships always seems to screw them up. Real sounds pretty good to me."

Julian kissed the top of her head before pulling away. Popping the trunk he took her bicycle from her. No words where needed as she hopped into the passenger seat. Whatever they had together was something different and maybe something different was just what they needed.

* * *

><p><strong>Erin:<strong> Reviews please! They are the most important part so I know what I need to work on and what is liked. S please let me know your likes, dislikes, ect… I wish I had this much inspiration for my other fanfics I'm working on!


End file.
